


Ylissean Slave Princess

by SapphireFlare



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Electrocution, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Morning Wood, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireFlare/pseuds/SapphireFlare
Summary: Lucina was captured and turned into a slave. Her Mistress, Sapphire, is a sadistic woman who loves her new pet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh, Lucina. The princess of Ylisse. How I always wanted to play with you. Your cute face, your well-toned body, your beautiful blue hair. I want it all to myself. Sit tight, my dear. I'm going to use all I have to get you."

Lucina stirred from her slumber as her eyes fluttered open. She groaned a little, trying to move her arms and legs but couldn’t as they were binded by ropes. Looking around, she was laying on a luxurious-looking bed with only her tunic on. A slight giggle caught her attention as she turned and saw a woman to the side, sitting on a chair while sipping on her teacup.

“You’re finally awake, my dear.” The woman smiled.

“Who are you?” Lucina got out. “And... where am I?” 

“Oh? You’ve forgotten? I guess you were sleeping for the whole day, so your memory must be hazy.” She said, setting down her teacup. “I’m Sapphire, your Mistress. And you, my dear, are my slave.”

Lucina’s eyes widened. She remembered what had happened. After being defeated in battle, she was held captive and sold off to the slave market. It wasn’t a memory she wanted to recall back as to what vile things had been done to her before it was time for her to be sold off to someone else.

* * *

Lucina was being dragged by the chains attached to her collar onto a stage. She wore only rags that were able to cover most of her body as she was pushed to her knees. In front of her was a large audience loudly yelling and made crude remarks of the fallen princess.

“Here we are, ladies and gentlemen! The main star of the evening!” The host proclaimed, gesturing to Lucina. “Now the other slaves before were nobles who’ve had their ranks revoked or lost everything due to immeasurable debts. But this girl here happens to be the princess of Ylisse! As proof, the Brand on her left eye shows her lineage.”

The host forcefully held Lucina’s head and was made to look at the crowd. They were enthralled upon seeing her Brand and started to get riled up. Her head was let go as she glared at the host.

“Now due to this being a special case. Her highness’s price will be higher than normal, that also involves the added pricing of a pure maiden, my dear guests.” He noted. “Therefore, the starting bid shall be at 300,000 G.”

Lucina watched as several people kept bidding higher and higher on purchasing her. She felt disgusted that her life, her whole being, was even worth the amount that was coming from these abhorrent people. Eventually, the bidding was starting to slow as fewer people bid against each other to get Lucina as their slave.

“800,000 G! That’s the highest bid ever done! Do I hear an even higher bid from anyone?” The host looked to the crowd. “Anyone? 800,000 once. 800,000 twice.”

The Ylissean Princess closed her eyes as her fate was about to be sealed upon the next word from the host. She only wished to have seen her friends one last time before her life was under the possession of another.

“One million.”

Lucina opened her eyes in surprise. Amongst the crowd, a woman had her hand raised up with a smirk on her face. Everyone was shocked by the last second bid as the host fumbled on his words.

“O-One million?! Inconceivable! Er-hem! Is there anyone here able to go higher than a million?” The host questioned. “No one? One million once. One million twice. One million three times and sold to the madam in blue!”

* * *

“It was fun watching everyone’s expressions when I bid that much for you.” Sapphire giggled. “You were worth every last bit of it.”

“...” Lucina glared.

“Aw. Don’t make such a look. It ruins your cute face.” She cooed. “I’m doing you a favour anyways. You have no clue how many of those noble men bid for you. Just be a good slave and you’ll get the freedom I’ll allow you to have.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then I’m afraid I’m going to train you to behave.” A sadistic smile formed on Sapphire’s face.

Lucina shivered from the smile. What was she so afraid of? She has fought against countless people and showed no signs of fear, but Sapphire was able to let out an aura that even sends a cold tingle down her spine.

“Let’s start by untying you.” Sapphire said as she walked to Lucina. Sapphire undid the ropes binding Lucina’s legs. The princess looked in confusion. Was she not caring if Lucina were to run after undoing her binds? Lucina was ready to dash out of the room once her arms were free. Once the rope fell onto the bed, Lucina shoved Sapphire aside and ran towards the door. Before she could reach there, she was suddenly electrocuted, screaming in pain before collapsing on the floor.

“My, my. What a naughty girl~.” Sapphire grinned. “And to think that I was planning on going easy on you.”

“W-What did you do?” Lucina got out.

“Hmhm. Why, that choker you’re wearing, my dear.” She pointed. “It was a special item I bought from a merchant. It will shock the wearer if they defy their master’s orders or when they try to run away.”

Lucina touched her neck and felt the choker. She tried to remove it, but all she did was shocking herself again. Her body twitched from being shocked twice as Sapphire went up to her.

“No, no. Only the Master can remove the choker. Now, since you’ve behaved badly, this means punishment.”

Sapphire dragged Lucina back onto the bed and took off her tunic, giving her Mistress a wonderful view of her naked form. Sapphire pulled out a box from underneath the bed and opened it. It was filled with items that she couldn’t wait to use on her slave. She leaned next to Lucina’s head.

“Don’t try to stop me, my dear.” She whispered into her ears. “The choker will shock you if you do.”

Sapphire took her time and teased Lucina’s body by massaging her breasts and rubbing her nipples. The princess tried to resist the urge to moan as her Mistress continued. She then grabbed a pair of clamps with a chain keeping them together. Sapphire smiled before using the clamps on Lucina’s erect nubs.

Lucina’s eyes flung open as the pain of her nipples getting pinched by the clamps were too much for her to handle. Sapphire giggled as she twisted the knobs on the clamps, making them tighter and more painful. Lucina was about to grab Sapphire’s hand when she remembered her warning. The only thing Lucina can do is to endure the pain.

Sapphire hooked the chain with her finger and pulled up, also pulling on the clamps as Lucina’s body arched up to lessen the pain. Tears weld in Lucina’s eyes as she gritted her teeth until Sapphire removed the clamps.

“Now, I expect you to be more obedient next time.” Sapphire said, rubbing Lucina’s aching nipples. “Or else there will be more punishments.”

“Gh... Y-You... I will never forgive you...” Lucina got out.

“Haha. I’m glad you are a stubborn girl. Otherwise, it won’t be as much fun toying with you.” Sapphire laughed, grabbing something from the box. “Here, let me ease your pain.”

Sapphire took out an ointment box and opened it, getting a decent amount of ointment on her finger before coating Lucina’s nipples with it. The ointment felt cold for a moment before it was comfortable. She made sure to coat every inch of Lucina’s nipples and her areolas as they started to tingle.

“How does it feel?” She asked, wiping her finger with a tissue. “The aphrodisiac cream should convert your pain into pleasure.”

Lucina could feel the cold air breezing her now sensitive nipples. They were tingling so much that her hand moved on its own and almost touched her nipple before she stopped herself. Sapphire smirked. The princess knows that’s what she wants her to do, but she has to resist the urge to touch herself, otherwise, it would mean she had fallen to her mistress’s plan.

“Don’t need to hold yourself back, my dear.” She smiled. “In fact, how about I encourage you. If you don’t play with your nipples whenever I say so, the choker will shock you. So play with them.”

Lucina felt her heart sank hearing that. This woman. This sadist is just toying with her at this point. Sapphire held up three fingers as she slowly put down each of them. When the last finger was about to close, Lucina immediately fondled her breasts and pinched her nipples, her moans escaping from her lips as she closed her eyes and looked away.

Sapphire caressed Lucina’s face as she watched her slave pleasure herself. She forced Lucina’s head to look at her and held her cheeks.

“Look at your Mistress, my dear.” Sapphire ordered, licking her lips. “Keep your eyes open for the duration of this.”

Lucina opened her eyes and was suddenly kissed by Sapphire. Their blue eyes were locked to each other as Sapphire pried Lucina’s mouth open with her tongue. Their tongues roughly tangled as they trade their saliva. The gaze, the overwhelming feeling of her Mistress’s tongue and rubbing her overly sensitive nipples nonstop was enough for Lucina to orgasm as she screamed in ecstasy.

Sapphire broke the kiss and looked to her slave’s wet pussy. She held Lucina’s hands and set them to her sides and rubbed her stomach.

“Did you cum from getting kissed from your mistress?” She grinned. “What a naughty girl.”

Lucina panted heavily. Sapphire yawned a bit as she went behind a screen divider. The princess had enough strength to move her head and looked to where her Mistress was as she walked out in a nightgown.

“All this play has made me tired. You’ve slept through the day so I only could play with you at night.” She said, hopping into her bed. “But tomorrow, we’ll have more fun, my dear~.”

Sapphire embraced Lucina as she pulled up the blanket. Something hard was pushing against Lucina’s leg as she wondered what it could be. Sapphire giggled as she entwined her legs with Lucina’s.

“I see you’ve found out about my little secret.” She whispered. “I’m going to have so much fun with your body. And your purity will be mine, my dear~.”

Lucina couldn’t resist. She allowed her Mistress to hug her like a pillow. If only she could remove the choker, but until then, she will be the slave of Sapphire.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mhm...” Lucina groaned as she woke up.

The princess’s face was pressed against something soft. She tried to push herself back when moans sounded upon touching the soft object. It was then she realised that her hand was on her Mistress’s breast and immediately pull her hand away. The feeling of Sapphire’s mound was imprinted into Lucina’s memory as she tried to close her hand, but it would keep springing back to the shape it was originally in.

Something else caught her eye. Looking to the blanket, there was something standing tall underneath it. It was too high to be either of their feet and it was definitely not something from Lucina. As she stared at the little tent, her Mistress finally awoken.

“Mh... Is it morning?” She yawned and hugged her slave. “It doesn’t matter. As long as I have you, my dear~.”

Sapphire smiled when she opened her eyes and saw the blanket before giggling. She cupped Lucina’s face and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“I was dreaming of wonderful things about us. Perhaps a little too wonderful and made me a tad bit excited in the morning.”

“W-What’s that suppose to be?” Lucina asked.

“Why, I do believe they call it a ‘morning wood’, my dear.” Sapphire answered with a smile. “And I’ll need you to calm myself before the day starts.”

Before Lucina could ask again, Sapphire tossed aside the blanket. The princess gasped when she saw her Mistress’s erect member throbbing and twitching. Lucina has never seen such a thing before but was more confused as to why Sapphire had something only meant for the opposite gender.

“Now then, my dear. Let’s start by using your hands.” She ordered. “Get down and stroke it.”

“W-What?! I-I’m not-!”

“Are you disobeying?”

Lucina flinched. She just remembered about her choker. Gritting her teeth, she complied to her Mistress’s order. Her hands slowly grasp Sapphire’s cock and felt her pulse and warmth. She then began to stroke it as her Mistress wants. Sapphire leaned her head back and moaned in pleasure.

“Mmhm~. Your hands are so soft. It feels much better than doing it myself.” Sapphire got out. “Suck it.”

The princess paused. She questioned what sort of order was that in her head. Not wanting to upset Sapphire and possibly getting shocked, she engulfed the head into her mouth. Her head bobbed along with her strokes as she tried to ignore the taste that is currently invading her mouth. Lucina felt Sapphire’s hand on her head before she was pushed down. She tried desperately to keep her Mistress’s cock from going any deeper and muffled out pleads which fell silent in Sapphire’s ears.

Sapphire smirked, pushing Lucina’s head down hard and thrust her hips up, slamming her cock deep into her slave’s throat. Lucina moaned in panic as it tickled Sapphire’s cock, which pleased her to watch her trying to get out of the hold she was in.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth, my dear.” She smiled sadistically, holding Lucina’s head with both hands. “Hope you’re ready.”

She forcefully dragged Lucina’s head up and have her entire shaft exit her mouth before dragging down and shoving it all back it. Lucina could barely breathe from her windpipe constantly being blocked by the tip of Sapphire’s cock. It was much harder once Sapphire started to thrust her hips rhythmically to Lucina’s head bobbing up and down.

Something popped into Sapphire’s mind as a devilish grin formed on her face. She suddenly turned her whole body around along with Lucina, forcing her to lay on her back as Sapphire know was on top and picked up the pace. Her facefucking was now faster as Lucina held onto Sapphire’s hips and trying to pry her away.

Sapphire grunted with each hard thrust and watched Lucina’s terrified look on her face. She soon felt her testicles churning out her potent seed and thrust as fast as she could.

“Ooh~! Cumming~! I’m going to cum, my dear~!” She happily exclaimed. “Don’t let one bit of my cum spill out~!”

Lucina’s eyes widened before her Mistress thrust one last time and let out a satisfying gasp. A torrent of cum rushed out of her urethra and into Lucina’s mouth. It was so thick that the princess couldn’t shallow much of it and started to escape out of her mouth. Sapphire looked down and frowned before pulling her cock out while her slave was trying to breathe.

“You failed to do such a simple task.” Sapphire said disappointingly. “Now you’ll have to get punished.”

Lucina was shocked by the choker as she nearly choked on her Mistress’s cum and almost spat out before it stopped. Sapphire stroked her still erect cock and licked her lips before spreading Lucina’s legs.

“I think I know what will be your punishment.” She leaned closer to Lucina’s wet pussy. “But first, I’ll savour the taste of your pure juices before I take away your purity.”

Sapphire dug in and began licking her pussy. Her tongue soon arrived on her clit hidden underneath its hood. She peeled the hood back with her tongue before sucking on the exposed clitoris. Lucina couldn’t do a thing to stop her as she managed to swallow the last bit of cum in her mouth. Her face was covered with cum, tears and drool. But Sapphire wasn’t paying attention to her looks right now, just her little button.

She stroked her cock even more as she licked up the oozing juices coming out from her slave’s pussy. Sapphire made sure that they were both on equal levels of pleasure as she got up and held Lucina’s legs.

“It’s time, my dear.” Sapphire said.

“N-No... Stop...” Lucina got out.

“Hm... Then beg for me to stop.”

“...P-Please... Please don’t do it...” She begged.

“Not good enough.” Sapphire smirked, lining her cock up against Lucina’s pussy. “And I won’t hold back due to this being a punishment.”

Sapphire thrust her hips as hard as she could, penetrating into Lucina’s vagina and tore her hymen. Lucina wanted to scream, but it wouldn’t come out as all that escaped was a raspy groan. Her Mistress relished the feeling of her warm and moist pussy before she began to move.

She took her time on taking her cock out before thrusting back in hard. She repeated the process before picking up speed. Lucina had tears rolling down her cheeks as Sapphire leaned closer to her face and licked them up.

Lucina was then kissed by her Mistress, Sapphire’s tongue pushing through her lips and met with her tongue as they wrestled within their mouths. Lucina could feel herself getting close to cumming from her Mistress’s fast pounding that she embraced her to ready herself for the orgasm.

Sapphire felt her testicles churned once more as she broke the kiss and stared deeply into her slave’s eyes. She kept pounding Lucina’s snatch until she couldn’t hold it in anymore. The princess shut her eyes as she was about to cum until Sapphire pulled out and stroked her cock quickly before she came onto Lucina’s stomach.

Lucina stared in shock as her orgasm wasn’t achieved and felt it dying down. She looked to her Mistress who now had a devilish smile.

“Did you really think you can cum without my permission?” She questioned. “I was planning on cumming inside you. But, I knew you’d cummed if I do that.”

Sapphire got off as Lucina laid in bed. The urge to cum was lingering within her core, just screaming to be released. She moved her hand to try and touch herself but remembered that if she did, she would get shocked by the collar.

“Follow me. Let’s go clean ourselves after our little morning exercise.”

Lucina went with Sapphire as they arrived at the bathing area. Her need to cum still stayed as the pleasure coursed around her body. When they entered, Lucina was surprised by seeing a different sort of bathing area she was used to.

“Hm? Have you never seen these before?” Sapphire asked, mentioning about the equipment. “They are quite nice to have and are much easier to use to clean yourself.”

Sapphire guided her slave to a plastic stool and made her sit on it. Lucina looked around as her Mistress grabbed a showerhead and turned the knob on the pipe connecting to the showerhead. It suddenly sprayed out water as it hit Lucina’s back, making her yelp at the cold water splashing on her skin. Sapphire laughed before turning the heater on and held the showerhead just above Lucina, drenching her with water.

She then set aside the showerhead and took a bottle and squeeze out a dollop of shampoo in her hand before using it in Lucina’s hair. The princess was surprised when she nearly got some of it in her eyes when Sapphire grabbed her arms and moved them up to her head.

“You handle your hair. I’ll do the rest.” She said.

Lucina was confused at what she meant as she gently massaged her scalp with the shampoo and made sure her hair was coated in it. Sapphire used a different bottle and began rubbing the shampoo from that one onto Lucina’s figure. She covered her whole body with it, even teasing her a little by massaging her breasts and reaching her hand down and covering her crotch with it, nearly making her cum.

Lucina was done and kept her hands on her knees as Sapphire rinsed off the shampoo with the showerhead. Her Mistress slowly moved the showerhead around her body to rinse any of the shampoo off of her before she decided to keep it on Lucina’s pussy, the stream of water hitting against her clit.

The princess tried to hide her moans, but couldn’t. She was already so close to cumming, but she had to hold it in due to her Mistress not allowing her yet. Sapphire reached the showerhead and twist the frame of it as it suddenly sprayed in a different way, now shooting out four streams that are concentrated at the middle. Lucina can no longer hold back as her body arched up.

“You may cum now.” Sapphire spoke.

With that, Lucina let out a loud moan as she orgasmed. Her body twitched as the constant pressure on her clit kept her cumming. It was soon turned off as she panted and leaned back, hugged by her Mistress.

“Did you enjoy that?” she asked. “Because if you did, then move. It’s my turn now.”

Lucina slowly got up as Sapphire sat on the stool. She motioned to the showerhead and shampoo, which meant that Lucina had to do what her Mistress did.

"As long as you listen to what I say, I can give you the daily neccessities you need. But only if you behave properly. Also, you really enjoyed cumming from that shower head, didn't you?"

"...A little." Lucina got out.

"Haha. By the way, which do you prefer? Cats or dogs?"

"Huh? ...Why do you ask?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, everyone. Yep, that OC is meant to be me, well a representation of my sadistic self. And I'm going to have so much fun with Lucina! Hehehe! But enough of me rambling, here's a new story and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks for reading~!


End file.
